Piratas do Caribe & a Pedra do Destino
by fannyturner
Summary: Agora que Barbossa está imortal, Jack Sparrow e sua tripulação precisam encotrar a Pedra do Destino para retirar a imortalidade do maldito. Será que conseguirão?
1. Trailler de POTC 5

**A aventura continua...**

- Capitão, acho que temos uma salvação. Acabei de me lembrar de uma lenda que pode salvar-nos.

- A pedra do destino –completou Jack

- É, a pedra do destino. –confirmou Gibbs

**Com mais dúvidas...**

- Você também não sabe onde fica? –concluiu a moça

- Calma, amor. Não sou apenas um cérebro.

**Mais ****ação...**

- Marinha Real! –disse Gibbs

- Preparar os canhões! –gritou Jack  
**  
Mais discussões...**

- Você não merece um pingo de explicação nem por todos os mares. Você é um mal-educado! -disse ela aos berros

- Amor, o que eu tenho de mal-educado você tem de irritante.

**Mais ameaças...**

- Ah, olhe aqui, garota! Se acha que irei agüentar essas provocações suas está muito enganada!

- Nossa! Estou morrendo de medo! O que vai fazer comigo?–disse ela, ainda zombando dele.

**Mais comédia...**

- Jack? –perguntou Will

- William! Você parece estar tão bem! Nem parece que não tem um coração batendo em seu peito! –falou Jack

**  
**** Mais ciúme...**

- Como se chama a criatura mais bela que já vi em toda a minha vida? –perguntou John á Arabella

- Ora, ela não é nem tão bonita assim –disse Jack.**  
**

**Mais alegrias...**

- Sim! Elizabeth teve um filho meu! –respondeu Will

- Ah, que surpresa! –disse ele com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

**Mais romance...**

- Qual é seu preço?

- Um beijo de verdade. –disse John

**E, é lógico, mais Capitão Jack Sparrow...**

- Jack? Jack Sparrow?!  
- Capitão –gritou Jack lá do outro navio. - Capitão Jack Sparrow

Estréia: Sexta-feira, 19/01


	2. A Pedra do Destino

18 de outubro de 1702. Um navegador francês chamado Luie Naviér e sua tripulação exploravam uma ilha até então chamada de St. Helen:

- Cavem, seus imprestáveis, cavem! Tenho que esconder isso o mais fundo que puder. Aquele maldito capitão John não merece saber onde se localiza essa metade da pedra.

No mesmo dia, numa localidade apenas conhecida como Barbados, a tripulação de John Miller, um corsário inglês, colocava uma pedra num baú negro e colocava-o num buraco fundo:

- Vamos, ratos de porão, cobram o baú de areia. Naviér não pode nem ver a sombra desta maldita rocha. Rápido, seus idiotas!

Manhã do dia 9 de março, vinte anos depois. Barbossa e seus homens acordavam no bar Noiva Fiel. Ele seguiu até o cais, procurando seu lendário navio. Mas, ao chegar lá, uma grande surpresa: O Pérola Negra não estava mais ancorado naquele porto:

- Malditos piratas! –disse um homem gordo e barbudo.

- Quem poderia ter feito algo assim? –perguntou um rapaz com cara de sono

- Ora, alguém tem dúvida de quem seria o maldito? –perguntou Twigg

- Sparrow –gritou Barbossa

Depois de algumas horas navegando, Pintel e Ragetti resolveram acordar:

- O que está acontecendo? –perguntou Pintel, sonolento.

Ragetti bocejou e respondeu:

- Nada, só estamos velejando...

- Velejando?!?!

- Sim, velejando. –disse Gibbs, que os ameaçava com uma espada.

Quando os dois deram conta, estavam a bordo do Pérola com a tripulação de Jack Sparrow

O Capitão estava sentado na escada que dava para o timão, pensando:

- Se não for ousadia da minha parte perguntar, mas aonde é que estão seus pensamentos?- perguntou Arabella, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Jack.

- Longe, muito longe. –disse ele

- Bella!! – gritou Gibbs.

- Estou indo! –respondeu ela. A mulher se ajeitou e seguiu para o convés. Jack reparou que, finalmente, a moça se livrara de seus vestidos quentes e sua pesada anágua e vestia uma roupa tipicamente pirata.

Á noite, Sparrow, Gibbs e Arabella se reuniram para discutir o rumo da viagem. Mas, diferentemente do que esperavam, ouve um silêncio mútuo. Os únicos sons ouvidos eram o som das ondas e dos goles dados pelos três, cada um em seu devido copo de rum. Até que o silêncio foi quebrado pela voz do capitão:

- Se ao menos a gente soubesse onde ficam essas malditas pedras...

- Capitão, acho que me lembro de um lugar: Barbados – a voz grossa de Gibbs foi ouvida –Dizem que um corsário inglês chamado John Miller escondeu a metade da pedra pertencente a ele lá. Não faço a menor idéia de que lugar é esse, para ser sincero.

- Barbados? –perguntou a senhorita –Onde fica esse lugar, Jack?

O silêncio foi a resposta que Arabella precisava:

- Você também não sabe onde fica? –concluiu a moça

- Calma, amor. Não sou apenas um cérebro. Ainda estou matutando. –disse Jack, calmamente.

Alguns minutos de silêncio e Jack surpreende todos, exclamando:  
- Já sei como saber a resposta pra essa pergunta. Se nós não sabemos onde fica, perguntemos para esse tal de John Miller, o dono de uma das metades da pedra.

- Acho que você bebeu demais e acabou enlouquecendo, Jack. –disse Arabella, cruzando os braços.

- Não, mesmo assim, obrigado por expor sua opinião sobre mim. Mas, pensem comigo: Pelo que diz a lenda, dez anos depois de enterrar a pedra nesse lugar aí, o navio de John foi afundado pelo Kracken. Então vamos perguntar quem tem controle sob o Fim do Mundo. –disse Jack

- William Turner... –completou Gibbs.

- Quem? – falou Arabella

- Davy foi morto por esse rapaz, que é o novo capitão do Holandês Voador. –respondeu Sparrow

- Ah... –terminou Arabella –Só me tire uma dúvida?

- Qual? –perguntou Jack

- Você pensou nisso sozinho? –zombou Arabella

- Ah, olhe aqui, garota! Se acha que irei agüentar essas provocações suas está muito enganada!

- Nossa! Estou morrendo de medo! O que vai fazer comigo?–disse ela, ainda zombando dele - Ora, poupe-me, Jack, dessas suas ameaças ridículas...

- Não me provoque, sua mocinha detestável.

- Eu já te perguntei, capitão. O que vai fazer comigo?

- Garota insolente e repugnante! –Jack sacou a espada

- Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo ofensas sobre mim. Vou para o meu quarto –bufou Arabella

A noite terminou com Jack sendo obrigado por Arabella a dormir no convés.


	3. Capitão Turner

No dia seguinte, Jack e Arabella mal se falavam. Pintel estava limpando o porão quando viu Bell sentada num barril, pensativa e com os olhos lacrimejando:

- O que houve? –perguntou o homem.

- Nada, eu só estou com um cisco no olho. –disse ela, enquanto abria uma garrafa de rum.

Ele fez um olhar de desconfiança, zombando dela e continuou:

- Eu daria tudo para estar no lugar do velho Jack... –contrapôs ele.

- Como assim?

- Ora, Jack tem você, uma mulher encantadora, chorando por sua causa.

- Primeiro: eu não estou chorando. Segundo: eu nunca chegaria a chorar por causa daquele canalha. –ela toma um gole de rum –Por favor, me deixe sozinha.

Ele saiu e deixou a moça sozinha.

Naquela tarde, o Pérola estava navegando quando um navio destruído pôde ser visto ali perto. A batalha que o aniquilou parecia ser recente. Jack pensou consigo:  
- Essa é a minha oportunidade de falar com Will...  
Ele subiu a escada que dava no timão e gritou:   
- Preparem um bote! Agora!

- Aonde você vai, capitão? –perguntou Arabella, friamente.

- Não deveria nem responder sua pergunta, já que não é minha mãe ou minha esposa para dever explicações, mas vou te responder por educação. Então, estou indo falar com o Cap'n Turner.  
Ele desceu para o bote, mas ainda pode ouvir Arabella gritar:   
- Como se você fosse um poço de educação!

Ao chegar no tal navio, Jack encontrou muitas pessoas quase morrendo, o que fez seu estômago embrulhar. De repente, um navio emergiu e ele pôde ver que era o Holandês Voador. Um homem que não passava de 25 anos desceu e começou a olhar para cada um dos sobreviventes. Quando seu olhar chegou no último homem, ele lhe parecia muito vivo. Claro, ele era o Capitão Jack Sparrow:

- Jack? –perguntou Will

- William! Você parece estar tão bem! Nem parece que não tem um coração batendo em seu peito! –falou Jack

- A pessoa que o guarda é de total confiança -respondeu ele –Não preciso me preocupar.

- Ah! Se mal lhe diga, eu estive com essa pessoa que guarda seu coração e o filho dela.

- Filho?

- Sim, seu filho, pra ser exato. Elizabeth estava grávida quando o Holandês partiu.

- Eu não acredito! Meu filho! –exclamou ele, muito feliz –Sr. Turner, o senhor é avô!

Naquele instante desceu Bootstrap. Jack demorou a reconhecê-lo já que a estrela-do-mar abandonou seu rosto e todos aqueles mariscos saíram da sua roupa, revelando-o um homem majestoso:

- Avô? –perguntou Bootstrap.

- Sim! Elizabeth teve um filho meu! –respondeu Will

- Ah, que surpresa! –disse ele com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Jack pigarreou e começou a falar:

- Perdoem-me se atrapalho esse momento de alegria para vocês, mas é que tenho que resolver um assunto com...

Nesse instante, ao lado de Jack, Arabella desce de uma corda:

- O que está fazendo aqui? –perguntou o curioso Jack

- Não podia deixar você resolver um contexto tão importante sem mim. –respondeu a moça –Quem é você?

- Capitão William Turner, encantado.

- Arabella Lucas, muito prazer em te conhecer.

- Arabella? –perguntou o Sr. Turner.

- Bootstrap Bill Turner? –respondeu ela com uma nova pergunta

- Ah, meu bom Deus, você está enorme! –disse o homem. Arabella correu ao encontro de Bootstrap e lhe deu um intenso abraço

- Pelos céus, alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Você não merece um pingo de explicação nem por todos os mares. Você é um mal-educado! -disse ela aos berros

- Amor, o que eu tenho de mal-educado você tem de irritante.

- Irritante? -perguntou ela com um olhar mortífero

- Pode me explicar como conheceu meu pai? -perguntou Will

- Quando eu era pequena, minha mãe foi levada á força por um bucaneiro maldito. No dia, eu estava inconsolável, assim como meu pai. Só que meu pai bebeu muito para afogar as mágoas. Bebeu tanto que, na cabeça dele, eu era a culpada do tal pirata ter levado minha mãe. Nem preciso dizer o quão meu pai ficou bravo. Ele estava tão furioso que queria bater em mim. Só que, quando ele levantou a mão, o Bootstrap viu e me puxou pra evitar o tapa e acabou derrubando uma garrafa, que foi o que bastou para começar a confusão lá na taverna. Ele me levou lá pra fora e nós conversamos a noite toda. Eu desabafei tudo e chorei muito no ombro dele. Eu o considero meu padrinho. –disse Arabella.

- Que bela história! Agora será que consigo resolver minha particularidade com o Will? –bufou Jack

- O que quer, Jack? -perguntou Will

- Vamos para o Holandês, especificamente na sua cabine, e lá nós conversamos.

E Jack, Will e Arabella foram para o Holandês Voador, enquanto o Sr. Turner continuou no outro barco, recolhendo almas.

Os três se encontravam numa sala grande, com uma mesa no meio e um órgão ao fundo. Jack lembrou que Jones passava horas tocando aquele mesmo instrumento:

- Do que se trata? -perguntou o capitão

- Preciso saber...-disseram Jack e Arabella, juntos.

- Não se intrometa, Bell. O assunto é entre o capitão e eu. –resmungou Jack

- Eu já me intrometi e você não pode me dizer o que fazer ou deixar de fazer –reclamou Arabella

- Dá para vocês serem diretos e dizerem o que querem? –disse William

- Precisamos saber se John Miller está no fim do mundo. –disse Arabella, rapidamente.

- Ora, por que eu deveria saber, já que quem deve tê-lo mandado foi Davy Jones?

Ela pára, pensa e responde, sinceramente:

- Não sei... –disse a moça

- Por que vocês mesmos não conferem se ele está lá? –perguntou o capitão

- Não! –disse Jack

- Por que não? –perguntou Bell

- Porque eu já estive lá e sei como é! Lá não há vento, tem pedras que andam e as pessoas enlouquecem...

- Ah, então o efeito da loucura do fim do mundo continuou em você, não é? –caçoou a donzela

- Não, mas acabou recebi a confirmação que, pra você, sou apenas um louco. –exclamou ele

- Como iremos para o fim do mundo? –perguntou Arabella á Jack

- Já disse que não vamos pra lá! –respondeu Jack –Will, muito obrigado pela informação. Agora nós vamos, não é, Bell?

- Não!

- Vamos, sim! –Jack a puxou pelo braço enquanto a moça se debatia

- Seu bruto! Solte-me!

Os dois entraram no bote e Jack remou o mais rápido que pôde para o Pérola.

Ao chegar lá, Arabella subiu brigando com Jack:

- Então você aceitou ser um perdedor? Aceitou que Barbossa por ser imortal, é melhor que você?

- Não! –respondeu Jack –Mas deve haver outro jeito de tirar a imortalidade dele.

- Não, na verdade, não, capitão. Encontrar a Pedra do Destino é o único jeito. –respondeu Gibbs

- Viu? Então temos que ir para o fim do mundo, não tem jeito! –disse Arabella

- Está bem! Então vamos para lá! –respondeu Jack

- Você sabe como? –perguntou a jovem moça

- Sei! O mapa de Cortés!


	4. Voltando ao fim do mundo

A viagem foi longa, a mais cansativa que já fizeram. Chegaram num abismo e o Pérola caiu nesse abismo. Quando perceberam, estavam no Fim do Mundo Arabella saiu da água ofegante, enquanto tudo. O calor enlouquecedor e a superfície sem ventos fizeram ela perguntar:

- Esse é o temido fim do mundo?- perguntou

- Sim. – respondeu Gibbs

- Onde está Jack? –perguntou Pintel

Nesse instante, vê-se o capitão torcendo sua roupa num canto:

Arabella olhou para um homem sentado numa pedra, olhando para o horizonte. Seria ele o tão procurado John?

- Vamos lá ver quem é, Jack. Mas só eu e você. Os outros ficaram para tomar conta. – disse Bell

Os dois tomaram distancia do resto da tripulação.

Ao chegarem perto do homem, seus traços ficaram mais fortes: Ele era um homem com quase 40 anos, com barba e cabelos negros salpicados com os fios brancos da idade. Tinha olhos azuis claros, muito bonitos:

- Você é John Miller, o corsário inglês?- questionou Jack

- Capitão John Miller, garoto insolente! –exclamou o homem

- Olá, capitão –cumprimentou Arabella.

O pirata não respondeu. Ficou abobado com a beleza dela. Realmente, ela era muito bonita. Seus olhos verdes eram realçados com a luz solar e tinha uma bela silhueta fina:

- Como se chama a criatura mais bela que já vi em toda a minha vida? –perguntou John á Arabella

- Ora, ela não é nem tão bonita assim –disse Jack.

- Não falei com você, moleque. Qual é seu nome, mocinha charmosa?

- Arabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella...

- Capitão John Miller, transtornado com sua beleza. Mas o que quer desse velho piratas?

- Eu quero...

- Ainda não estou falando com você, verme inútil. Estou falando com a moça.

- Eu gostaria de saber como conseguir a metade da Pedra do destino pertencente ao senhor.

- Hum...- refletiu ele –Porque eu contaria?

- Porque –Arabella se aproximou mais dele e pôs um pouco de sedução na voz –Eu estou disposta á fazer um acordo com o senhor –disse a dama, com seus lábios bem próximos do ouvido dele, soando quase como um sussurro.

Jack olhou anojado e amarrou a cara para os dois:

- Que tipo de acordo? –preocupou-se Jack

- Não é da sua conta. Diga-me, como a senhorita pagaria minha informação?- disse John

- Com um pequeno beijo. – respondeu calmamente a garota

- Com um beijo?!?! –exaltou-se Jack

- Sim, com um beijo.

- Aceito seu acordo -disse o homem

Ele começou a contar:

- Eu guardei a pedra num baú cuja chave só eu tenho, na localidade de Barbados. E quem guarda a outra metade é Luie Naviér, mas receio que já esteja morto –concluiu o pirata - Agora, mocinha, meu pagamento.

Ela se aproximou do homem, seu lábio mal tocou o dele e ela se tratou de separar-se dele. Jack sentiu como se tivessem arrancado suas entranhas quando a moça beijou John:

- Agora, eu quero a chave. – disse ela, com seus lábios bem próximos dos dele.

- Mas o preço será mais alto.

- Qual é seu preço?

- Um beijo de verdade. –disse John

- Como?!?! –perguntou Jack, fingindo não ter entendido.

- Eu quero um beijo maior, mais duradouro, mais intenso e tocante.- respondeu ele

- Sim, mas primeiro a chave. –interpretou Arabella

- Não. A chave é muito mais valiosa que a informação que eu dei antes. Agora vou quer primeiro o beijo.

Nenhum dos dois negou a condição de John, mesmo Jack estando de cara fechada.

Arabella chegou próximo dele, ainda receosa. Foi quando ele resolveu dar o primeiro passo: a deitou em seus braços e a beijou. Mas não como Jack beijara a moça, mas foi mais intenso, mais vulgar e mais entrelaçado do que o que ele havia dado. E isso fazia Jack queimar por dentro. John soltou Arabella, retirou um cordão com uma chave de seu pescoço e colocou no de Bella:

- Tome. Trato é trato.

Ele a puxou, lhe deu mais um pequeno beijo que ia virar um beijo maior se Jack não tivesse puxado a senhorita:

- A cota de beijo já acabou. Temos que ir, não é, Bella? A gente se esbarra, John!

- Não me chame de John e não seja simplório! Eu não fui com a sua cara nenhum instante. –disse John

- Nem eu fui com a sua. Vamos, Bella?

- Adeus, Bella... –disse o velho pirata

- Adeus, John. –respondeu ela

Os dois voltaram para o Pérola e lá os dois heróis se encontraram na cabine do Pérola:

- Precisava ter se insinuado tanto para o John? –enciumou-se discretamente Jack

- Eu precisei. Ele gostou de mim, logo vi. Eu consegui a chave Jack –disse Arabella, balançando o cordão na cara de Jack. –A chave que abre o baú de John!

- Você parecia uma meretriz! –exclamou Jack, com toda sua coragem.

Arabella encheu-se de raiva e deu um tapa em Jack. Ele alisou o próprio rosto e apertou os braços de Arabella:

- Não ache que eu vou agüentar esses seus ataques nervosos, não!

Ele a olhou nos olhos por alguns instantes, mas não soltou os braços da moça. De repente, quando Arabella menos esperava, Jack largou seus braços, pôs uma das mãos em seu rosto e a outra em sua cintura e a beijou. Mas não foi como o primeiro beijo. Foi um beijo de raiva misturado com paixão e ciúme. Quando o beijo terminou, nenhum dos dois tinha nada á dizer. Mas o silêncio foi interrompido com um chamado de Gibbs:

- Capitão, pode vir aqui?

- Estou indo!

Quando Jack chegou lá em cima, Gibbs perguntou:

- Como vamos sair daqui?

- Ora, faz tanto tempo assim? Em cima é em baixo.

- Ah sim. Balançar o navio!

- O que? –perguntou Arabella

- Só faça o que nós fizermos –respondeu Jack

Alguns instantes indo de um lado para o outro e o Pérola balançava descontroladamente. Em menos de dez segundos, a embarcação virou e estava completamente submerso. De repente o navio emergiu numa superfície. Mas não era a superfície que estavam antes. Era uma superfície com ventos:

- Voltamos! –gritou Ragetti.

Alguns minutos de comemoração e alguém gritou:

- Navio á vista!


	5. Desmanchando noivados

- Navio á vista?!?! –perguntou Gibbs

- Qual é a bandeira? –indagou Arabella  
- Bandeira branca. –respondeu Pintel

- Marinha Real! –disse Gibbs

- Preparar os canhões! –gritou Jack  
- Um instante... –Arabella apertou os olhos para ler o nome do navio em dourado: Seapride. – Não atirem! É o navio do meu noivo!  
Assim que a dama saiu de perto, o capitão sussurrou para o resto de seus homens:  
- Não baixem guarda. Preparem os canhões e fiquem á postos.

Quando o Seapride estava ao lado do Pérola, Arabella gritou:  
- Fitz?  
- Bella! –gritou um homem. Ele era muito bonito: Seus cabelos negros esvoaçantes estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Ele era forte, com um corpo bem definido. Usava uma roupa azul escura, muito arrumada e bonita. Arabella pegou uma corda e passou para o Seapride. Abraçou Fitz e lhe deu um pequeno beijo:

- O que está fazendo aqui?  
- Estou viajando com o Jack. –respondeu Bella  
- Jack? Jack Sparrow?!  
- Capitão –gritou Jack lá do outro navio. - Capitão Jack Sparrow  
- Você não vai viajar coisa nenhuma com esse maldito –berrou o homem.  
- Por que não? –Arabella olhou furiosamente para Fitz  
- Primeiro: Lugar de mulher não é em navio, principalmente um pirata. Segundo: Você não poderia viajar nunca, principalmente com esse "Capitão" Sparrow. Terceiro: A senhorita deveria estar me esperando para nos casarmos.  
- E quem disse que eu devo obedecer suas ordens?  
- Desde o momento que ficou minha noiva.

- Pra sua informação, eu não estava fazendo nada de errado, não  
- Mesmo assim, imagina o que vão pensar? A futura mulher do tenente viajando sozinha com piratas. Parece uma rameira!  
Os olhos de Arabella se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela não perdeu a ferocidade na voz:  
- Se você não confia em mim e além disso me considera uma rameira, não há sentido eu me casar com você.

- Bella, por favor, não faça nenhuma bobagem...-disse Jack  
- Está tudo acabado entre nós! –vociferou a moça para Fitz  
- Como essa... -completou Jack  
- Não Bell, eu não quis te chamar assim, eu... Eu gosto de você de verdade.  
- Esse é o problema! Você nunca me amou! Faltou essa palavra! Por isso, nunca vou ser a mulher perfeita pra você. Adeus, Fitz! –a donzela jogou sua aliança no chão, perto de Fitz e passou para o Pérola.  
Fitz apanhou a aliança de Arabella, olhou para Jack, mostrando seus olhos lacrimejantes e gritou:  
- Fogo!  
Jack gritou de volta:  
- Fogo!  
Os canhões dispararam e acertaram o navio inimigo. Até que Fitz sacou a espada e passou escorregando numa corda para o Pérola, seguido por uns dez homens. Arabella sacou sua espada e começou a duelar com Fitz. Mas, por questões óbvias de treinamento, logo a moça perdeu a posse de sua espada. E Jack pôs-se na frente dela, dizendo:  
- Não seja covarde, lute como um homem, lute comigo!  
A espada de Fitz cortou exatamente onde Jack estivera no momento anterior. Foi uma luta de espada emocionante, mas Jack conseguiu desarmar Fitz, que gritou:  
- Cessar fogo, vamos homens!  
- Desistiu? –zombou Jack  
- Eu sei aceitar quando perco.  
E mais rápido do que esperavam, o Seapride estava longe do Pérola.

Meia hora depois, Arabella sentou na escada que dava pro timão, colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar. Jack, que estava passeando no seu navio com uma garrafa de rum e sentou ao lado dela:   
- Foi melhor assim  
- Você não sabe como é! –ela pegou a garrafa, arrancou a rolha com a boca e tomou um grande gole antes de continuar. Jack a olhou furioso – Você nunca desmanchou compromisso algum. Aliás, você nunca se compromissou. Você nunca gostou de ninguém.  
O capitão abriu a boca para responder a moça, mas desistiu:  
- Me deixe sozinha, por favor!  
Jack saiu e deixou a chorando sozinha.


	6. Anamaria

A tripulação do Pérola estava cansada de velejar sem um curso. Arabella foi a porta-voz dessa indignação. Foi até a cabine, encontrou Jack sentado numa cadeira, com os pés em cima da mesa, bebendo seu precioso rum:

- Jack, eu estou farta de ficar nessa calmaria. Não só eu, como todos os tripulantes.

- É o que eu sempre digo: Calmaria deixa a tripulação nervosa. –caçoou ele.

- Eu não estou brincando, Jack. Nós não agüentamos mais!

- Vou resolver esse fardo assim que puder. Estou ocupado no momento.  
- Ocupado?! –irritou-se a dama –Você só está sentado, se escondendo do seu posto de capitão. Me dê licença. Eu detesto gente medrosa!

Arabella saiu e deixou Jack sozinho, bebendo.

Naquela mesma tarde, Jack avisou à tripulação que faltava água, e que deveriam atracar para abastecer. Todos concordaram. Atracaram num porto qualquer e o capitão avisou:  
- Vamos nos separar em pares. Cada dupla pode ir para onde quiser, mas todos vamos nos encontrar daqui á uma hora aqui no porto. Quem não chegar á tempo, fica. Entendido?

- Sim, capitão. –disseram todos  
- As duplas são Pintel e Ragetti, Gibbs e Martin, Cotton e você, que eu esqueci o nome, e... –ele olhou para o lado e só sobrara Arabella. –Ah, que seja... Bella e eu.  
- Que seja, nada! Não é nada prazerosa sua companhia!

- Melhor que a sua com certeza é, amor.  
E todos saíram, cada um para um lugar diferente. Jack e Arabella seguiram para um bar, onde compraram barris de água e Jack comprou mais barris de rum:  
- Pra que mais rum, Jack? No Pérola não tem rum suficiente?  
- Nunca se sabe. O rum sempre acaba, então é melhor prevenir.  
Uma meretriz de cabelos negros e lisos se aproximou de Jack e ele disse:  
- Kitty!  
- Quem é ela? –a mulher olhou para Arabella

A donzela nem deu tempo para Jack responder. Deu-lhe uma bofetada na cara, deu as costas e foi embora. Ele viu uma moça loira vir em sua direção e ele reconheceu como Giselle:

- Giselle? Dando uma voltinha? Não deveria estar em Tortuga?

- Estou passeando. Aliás, eu estava querendo muito te encontrar, preciso lhe dar um recado.  
Jack olhou para Arabella e disse, enciumando a moça:  
- Ora, faça o que quiser comigo. Não é a única que cai de amores por mim.  
A senhorita deu um tapa na mesma bochecha que Kitty dera o tapa. Arabella deu uma risada gostosa e virou-se para conversar com o dono do bar. Jack olhou de esguelha para uma mulher morena, de chapéu, que ria baixo, sentada no banco perto de onde ele estava:  
- Anamaria?

- Sempre apanhando, não é, Jack?  
- Que bom te ver! Realmente estava precisando de alguém de confiança para nos ajudar á tripular o Pérola.

- Que bom, por que eu estava disposta á partir numa aventura e não sabia como –disse ela  
- Bom, agora sabe. Bem-vinda de novo á nossa tripulação!  
Arabella viu Jack conversando com Anamaria e perguntou:  
- Quem é ela, Jack? –sussurrou Arabella no ouvido de Jack.

- Anamaria. Uma velha companheira de aventuras –respondeu ele

- E, assim como Elizabeth, também é apaixonada por você? –indagou ela  
- Não, essa aí, não. Depois de você, ela é a fera mais indomável do Caribe.  
- O que quer dizer com "depois de mim"? –perguntou Arabella seriamente

- Esquece. Vamos, acho que até chegarmos no porto, já deu uma hora. Vou chamar Anamaria e já vamos.  
Lá fora do bar, as moças se olharam e se apresentaram uma para a outra.  
Chegando ao porto, encontraram com Cotton e o homem que ninguém sabia o nome. Os três foram seguidos por Gibbs e Martin, e no último minuto, por Pintel e Ragetti:  
- Mais um minuto e nós partíamos sem vocês. –disse Arabella

- Então, vamos. Primeiro as damas.  
As duas moças subiram e Gibbs disse para Jack:  
- Se já é má sorte ter uma mulher a bordo, imagine duas, capitão!  
- E melhor que tenhamos as duas. Pode piorar se não tivermos.

Na mesma noite, Jack estava andando de um lado para o outro na sua cabine e Arabella estava lendo seu livro. Ela bravejou:  
- Será que dá pra você parar com esse barulho? Não consigo ler!  
Ele sentou, mas levantou num pulo gritando:  
- É isso!  
Arabella levou um grande susto e derrubou seu livro no chão:  
- O que foi?  
- Anamaria deve conhecer Barbados. Seu pai era contra-mestre de John! E ele tinha que deixar um marujo cuidando do baú, no caso, o contra-mestre... Vou lá perguntar!

- Ei, calma! Eu vou com você!

Os dois desceram para o porão, onde os piratas bebiam e cantavam. Jack puxou um copo cheio que estava na mão de Pintel e levou consigo. Quando acharam Anamaria, ela estava rindo e cantando ao lado de Gibbs:  
- Podemos falar á sós com você?

Ela acenou com a cabeça e seguiu os dois até o convés:  
- Ana, precisamos de uma informação sua para seguir viagem. –disse Jack

- Qual a informação?

- Você sabe onde fica Barbados?- perguntou Bell  
- Claro, eu nasci lá! Meu pai cuidou durante anos de uma missão dada á ele e acabou se casando com minha mãe, uma nativa da ilha.

- Ótimo! Então, será que você pode nos guiar até lá? –perguntou Jack  
- Uhm... Para isso eu vou querer que paguem um preço meio alto...

- Não precisamos de você e de sua má vontade. Nós temos a bússola. –ele abriu a bússola. Ela apontava para sua esquerda, exatamente onde estava Arabella. Quando a moça tentou olhar, o pirata fechou a bússola imediatamente. –Toma, tente você.

- Para que eu quero uma bússola se não sei a direção que Barbados está? –disse Bell

- A bússola de Jack é especial –falou Ana –Ela aponta para o que você mais deseja nesse mundo.

- Então vejamos – e a jovem abriu a bússola. Instantaneamente a bússola parou numa direção. Quando Arabella olhou para onde apontava a bússola, estava na direção de Jack. E conforme ele se mexia, o ponteiro da bússola o acompanhava. Como podia estar apontando pra ele? Ela não o queria. Não podia o querer:

- Está quebrada! Não aponta para o que você realmente quer. Tome esta porcaria! –a donzela jogou a bússola de Jack no chão, e ele correu para buscá-la.

- Então, vão aceitar meu preço?  
- Quanto? –perguntou Arabella  
- Dez mil xenins. –disse a moça morena

Jack engasgou com o gole de rum que tomou e perguntou, ainda tossindo:  
- Quanto?

- Eu pago. –disse Arabella

- Como? –perguntou Jack –Você tem dinheiro?  
- Acha que eu vim despreparada? Trouxe metade da minha herança deixada pelo meu pai.  
- E isso equivale á mais ou menos... –deduziu Jack  
- 40 mil xenins.  
- Você tem isso tudo guardado com você e nem me contou?!

- Ora, não sou idiota de contar. Venha, Anamaria, vou pagar o valor combinado.

Naquela noite Jack dormiu bem mais tranqüilo.

No dia seguinte, todos estavam felizes, pois o Pérola Negra tinha um curso. Bom, era o que eles achavam.  
Anamaria estava ao timão quando gritou:  
- Capitão! – berrou ela.  
O homem subiu as escadas e respondeu:  
- O que quer?  
- Jack, eu vou ser sincera. Faz tanto tempo que estive lá que eu esqueci o caminho.  
- Não!  
- Sim... Me desculpe, Jack.

- Ah, não. Lá se vai nossa última esperança... –disse Jack enquanto olhava para o horizonte

- Lembre-se do ditado, Jack: A esperança é a é a última que morre. – disse uma voz doce e delicada. Bella foi ao encontro de seu mate com um sorriso de orelha á orelha

- Não entendi o quer dizer, Bell. –disse o capitão

- Ana, o que é que você mais deseja na vida? –perguntou Arabella  
- Bom... É voltar pra minha casa...  
- Então... –começou a moça ruiva.  
- É, eu entendi Bella... É brilhante! –interrompeu Jack

- Eu sou assim na maioria das vezes, querido!  
- Do que estão falando? –perguntou Anamaria  
- A bússola –disseram Jack e Arabella, juntos.

- Aye, a bússola –disse Gibbs, que ouvia toda a conversa da escada.  
- Tome, Ana. Mas a quero de volta assim que avistarmos Barbados, ouviu? –disse Jack, mostrando a bússola na altura dos olhos da moça. Ela pegou-a da mão dele e o olhou com desprezo.  
Arabella olhou para o público que os assistia e gritou:  
- O que estão olhando ainda, marujos? Nós temos um curso!  
- Nós realmente temos um curso. –repetiu Jack –Ao trabalho, cães sarnentos!  
Jack e Arabella se entreolharam e deram um sorriso um para o outro.


	7. Amor, mini arabellas e um novo curso

Á noite, na cabine do Pérola, Jack levou várias garrafas para ele e Arabella beberem e comemorarem. A pretensão era comemorar e o que viesse a mais era lucro. Ela levantou uma garrafa para brindar e exclamou:  
- Á nossa vitória!  
- Ao Pérola Negra! –ele disse, enquanto batia com sua garrafa na da moça

Os dois beberam por um bom tempo. Beberam muito, até caírem. Eles caíram no chão um do lado do outro, sorridentes. Os dois riam abobados e de repente um silêncio. Os dois se olharam e nesse instante o efeito da bebida parecia ter passado. Bella admirava a beleza de Jack.

Por mais que ele fosse sujo e um pirata bem louco, ele ainda era um homem bom bem no fundo, um homem pelo qual ela estava verdadeiramente apaixonada. Ela toma a dianteira e o beija. Jack separa os dois e diz:  
- Não! Bella, é melhor não... Se começar, vou querer ir até o fim.  
- Mas é exatamente o que eu quero  
Então, os dois se beijam de novo, agora mais profundamente. A última coisa que se vira lá era uma vela acesa no quarto.

No dia seguinte, Arabella acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Ela olhou e viu que dormira na sua cama com alguém do lado. E percebeu que esse alguém era ninguém menos que Jack Sparrow. E ela notou também que se encontrava despida, coberta apenas por um lençol. Ela se levantou, carregando o lençol consigo, se vestiu, sentou no sofá e começou a pensar em voz alta:

- Como isso foi acontecer?

Nesse momento, uma mini-Arabella apareceu no ombro esquerdo dela, dizendo:

- Isso não podia mesmo ter acontecido, querida  
- Ei, quem é você para interferir nos meus sentimentos?  
- Realmente –disse uma nova mini-Arabella que aparecera no ombro direito da moça –Mas arrependimento não é um bom sentimento. Responda sinceramente: Não foi bom?  
- Ah... no fundo, sim. – disse Bella  
- E não aconteceu com o homem que você está verdadeiramente apaixonada? –perguntou a Arabella da direta  
- Também, mas... –disse a mulher

- Mas é constrangedor. –disse a Arabella da esquerda –Imagina o que vão falar de você?

- Você nunca ligou para comentários alheios. –falou a Arabella da direta – Não é agora que vai ligar  
- Dá pra vocês irem embora?! –gritou Bell  
As duas minis sumiram na mesma hora. A moça saiu e foi ao compartimento de cargas pegar umas frutas.

Mais tarde, Jack resolveu acordar. Arabella se encontrava sentada no sofá, com uma cesta cheia de frutas no colo. Ela disse:  
- Bom Dia!

Jack se espreguiçou, murmurou algo como "Bom Dia" e foi colocar sua camisa. Quando ele terminou de se vestir, roubou uma maçã do cesto de Bella e disse:  
- Espero que não esteja envenenada. –brincou ele

- Por que eu te mataria? –revidou ela

Jack deu um largo sorriso, mordeu a tal fruta e saiu. Bella, que já estava satisfeita, deixou a cesta em cima da mesa, e começou a pensar. Ela decidiu que iria analisar a pedra mais uma vez. Abriu a gaveta onde estava a coisa em questão. Mesmo com toda cautela que Arabella deixou a pedra cair no chão. Misteriosamente, a pedra se moveu como uma bússola e parou numa direção. Arabella se assustou, mas levou a pedra consigo e saiu do aposento. Começou a gritar:  
- Jack! Jack!  
- Sim? –os dois acabaram se encontrando perto do mastro principal.  
- Olha. –a moça colocou a pedra no chão e ela repetiu o que ela havia feito no quarto e parou na mesma direção que havia parado. Arabella disse:  
- Ela funciona como uma bússola para a outra metade da pedra, savvy?

Jack olhava abobado enquanto Arabella falava:  
- Sr. Gibbs! –gritou Jack

- Sim, capitão! –replicou ele  
- Ajustar curso a todo pano para onde aponta a... pedra.  
- Sim, senhor! –respondeu ele – Acertar velas ao vento! Levantar âncora!

Naquela tarde, de repente, começou a chover. E não chovia pouco, não. Era uma chuva bem forte:

- Parar! Recolher velas! –berrou Gibbs  
- Não! Cancelar! –gritou Jack, lá do timão - Nós temos que chegar o quanto antes aonde a pedra nos leva. Uma chuvinha de nada não irá atrapalhar. –disse ele para o contra-mestre.  
- Concordo! –disse Arabella, que estava ali perto  
- Mas, Jack, isso não é uma "chuvinha de nada" como diz. Vem uma grande tempestade!  
- Que venha! Nós continuaremos navegando! –disse Bella  
- Aye! –disse Jack, concordando

- Você é louca, senhorita? –perguntou Gibbs  
- Louca como Jack! –disse ela, com orgulho.  
Jack olhou para Arabella, sorriu e continuou a conduzir o navio. A moça sorriu para o capitão, deu as costas e entrou no seu quarto.

A chuva realmente foi forte, como Gibbs prevera. Mas, como fora dito, todos continuaram navegando normalmente. Todos se empenharam imensamente para conseguir manter a Pérola no seu curso. E todos se esforçaram mesmo, pois barco se mexia muito. Até que uma hora, a pedra escorregou e quase caiu, se não fosse por Arabella ter pulado e a segurado.

- Boa, Bella! –gritou seu mate, Jack.

- Obrigada! –respondeu ela

E assim se estendeu a noite, todos empenhados a deixar o Pérola no seu rumo.

Na manhã seguinte, já eram quase meio-dia e ninguém acordava. Claro, ontem eles gastaram toda sua energia colocando o Pérola em seu devido rumo. Apenas uma pessoa estava acordada. Arabella, que se recompunha muito facilmente já estava de pé, no timão. Aprendeu muito rápido a controlar uma nau. Sua dedicação e seu espírito pirata a ajudaram a entendeu mais facilmente. A moça acompanhava a direção da pedra enquanto cantava uma de suas músicas favoritas: _"Nós somos perversos, malvados demais, Bebei, amigos, Yo-ho! Yo-ho, Yo-ho, sou um pirata, sim!"._ Ela não sabia o porquê, mas toda vez que ela contava essa música, ela se sentia forte e capaz, se sentia realmente pirata.


	8. O baú de Naviér

Nesse mesmo dia, mais ou menos meia hora depois, Jack resolveu acordar. Ele viu Arabella no timão e foi se encontrar com a moça. Olhou de esguelha para a pedra e disse:  
- Como estamos?  
- Acho que mal. Estou a horas aqui e nada dessa maldita pedra dar nenhum sinal.  
- Ah... –e Jack fez uma daquelas suas caretas

Ele sentou na parte lateral do navio e ficou observando a senhorita navegar. Na verdade, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da moça.

Mais uns vinte minutos velejando e ela disse:  
- Dá pra você parar de me olhar e fazer algo útil?! –bravejou Bella

- E quem disse que eu estava olhando para você? –perguntou Jack

- Eu digo! –disse ela, brava –E eu duvido que você negue, na minha frente!

- Eu não estava olhando! –irritou-se o pirata –Quer que eu diga mais uma vez?

Pintel e Ragetti apareceram na parte mais baixa do navio e viram toda a discussão. Pintel perguntou:  
- O que um sente pelo outro, hein?

- Bom... –começou Ragetti –A senhorita Arabella é apaixonada pelo capitão, mas morre de medo de que, por ser um pirata, não a amar do mesmo jeito e acabar abandonando-a. O capitão... bem, esse eu não sei. Mas acho que a atração dele pela senhorita seja mais física que sentimental. Mas nunca se sabe.

- Uh... –disse Pintel

Os dois desceram para o compartimento de cargas e deixaram os dois discutindo:  
- Você é um teimoso! E não considero teimosia uma qualidade, não. –disse Arabella

- Pois eu, sim. – disse Jack num tom cínico

- Ah, você é um hipócrita! –berrou Bella –E você que comande essa porcaria de navio, porque eu não agüento mais!

Ela virou as costas, desceu e bateu a porta com toda sua força. Jack então resolveu assumir o timão.

Ele controlou o seu querido Pérola por mais uma hora. Quando olhou para a pedra ela começou a girar loucamente. Então ele olhou para o horizonte e viu uma faixa de terra. Ele gritou:

- Acertar velas ao vento! Preparar para ancorar!  
- O que houve? – perguntou Arabella que acabara de sair do seu quarto.

- Parece que Jack encontrou a ilha! –disse Gibbs

- Jack? –e ela saiu ao encontro do homem. Ao lá chegar, esbravejou:

- Ah, então é assim? Eu controlo o Pérola por três horas, no mínimo e você, que não passou de uma hora, diz que você foi "grande" descobridor de Sta. Helen?

- Essa não é a melhor hora para discutirmos, amor. Temos que ser rápidos. Agora, se a senhorita quer enumerar agora todas as minhas ótimas qualidades, não me importo... –disse ele, a provocando.

- Cínico! -disse ela- Vamos, homens! Ao trabalho ou serão comida para peixe! –gritou a moça aos piratas


	9. Á caminho da França

No mesmo dia, á tarde, Jack estava entrando no quarto e viu Arabella sentada na cama, fazendo um curativo no seu pé machucado

Naquele mesmo dia, á tarde, Jack estava entrando no quarto e viu Arabella sentada na cama, fazendo um curativo no seu pé machucado. Jack sentou ao lado dela e disse:

- Deixe eu te ajudar com isso.

- Você não queria me deixar? Não queria distância de mim? Parabéns, Sr. Sparrow, você conseguiu! –e ela se levantou da cama, e caminhou mancando até a porta.

- Ora, pare com isso. Engula esse orgulho bobo, Bell –ele também se levantou

- Tente engolir uma baleia. É a mesma coisa! –disse ela

- Então seu orgulho é maior que você?

- Sim e veja! Encontramos assim um ponto comum entre nós dois! –e ela abriu a porta e saiu.

Arabella se sentia mal por não estar falando com Jack, mas era o que havia dito: Seu orgulho era maior que ela. Ele, ao contrário, não estava nem triste, estava até um pouco feliz de se livrar um pouco da tagarelice de sua mate. E, assim como ela, também sentia um pouco de falta de conversar. Mas seu orgulho era muito grande também. Quem tomou iniciativa foi Bella. De noite, Jack estava sentado lá fora e Arabella sentou ao lado dele, com uma garrafa de rum na mão:  
- Noite linda. –disse ela

- Aye... –respondeu ele.

- Quer? –a moça lhe mostrou a garrafa. O homem acenou com a cabeça e tomou a garrafa da mão dela e tomou um grande gole.

- Eu... preparei um jantar, você quer comer?

Jack, que não conseguia mentir que estava morrendo de fome, aceitou o convite de Arabella. Os dois entraram na cabine. A mesa, que antes era ocupada por um arranjo, tinha uma toalha de mesa bem bonita. A mesa tinha dois pratos de porcelana, cada um com seus talheres, sendo esses de prata pura. Havia um prato com caranguejos com manteiga, um dos pratos favoritos de Jack, e havia um prato com frutas muito coloridas. Eles sentaram e começaram a comer. Jack disse:

- Está delicioso! Quem fez, foi o Gibbs?

- Modéstia á parte, fui eu que fiz. –disse a bela dama, que estava deslumbrante naquela noite. Usava um vestido, coisa que há tempos não usava; e o lindo vestido amarelo claro combinava com a cor dos seus cabelos cacheados. O silêncio só era quebrado pelo barulho dos talheres batendo nos pratos. Até que Arabella puxou assunto:

- E então, Jack, para onde iremos agora?  
- É sua vez de pensar, colega! Eu que achei a ilha, agora é você que tem que descobrir onde está a chave.

- Ah, você não vai começar não!

- Eu que começo? Depois da noite que passamos juntos, tudo que recebo são ordens, xingamentos... –disse Jack

- Você é mesmo sínico, viu? Gosta de jogar na cara o que você fez ou deixou de fazer. Na verdade, eu pouco me importo!

- Mas eu não fiz nada sozinho! –disse ele.

- Eu te odeio! –gritou ela  
- Eu te odeio mais ainda! –ele gritou de volta  
E os dois se levantaram da mesa, olhando um no olho do outro e se beijaram. Eles se separaram uns minutos depois. Ela disse, meio embaraçada:

- Vou descer com os pratos pra cozinha.

Ela desceu e deixou Jack lá, bebendo sozinho.

Quando a moça voltara, Jack estava dormindo na sua cama, e havia rum derramado pelo chão. Ela pegou um pano e começou a enxugar. "Como irei dormir se aquele estúpido está dormindo na **minha** cama?" pensou ela. "Ora, dividir a cama com ele não é o fim do mundo.". Ela trocou de roupa, deitou ao lado dele e dormiu. Arabella, de repente, começou a ter um sonho:

"_Estava ela no Pérola, com uma arma na mão, atirando contra um outro navio, muito feio, por sinal, e a tripulação do tal navio atirava de volta. Até que ela viu o capitão Barbossa, que estava com o frasquinho da água da vida na mão. Ele dava sua risada nefasta e olhava tudo. Jack chegou do lado da moça e disse para passar para o outro navio. Ela aceitou e os dois atravessaram para a__ outra embarcação. Lá, deram de cara com Barbossa. O tal pirata dizia que era inútil lutar com ele. Jack pegou sua pistola e atirou contra ele. Barbossa riu e seu machucado automaticamente se fechou e cicatrizou. Ele sacou a sua pistola e atirou contra Jack. Ele caiu, ferido no peito. Arabella correu para ajudar Jack, e ela dizia para ele: 'Olha pra mim, Jack! Não morra! Eu preciso de você!' e ele apenas passou a mão no rosto dela. Não houve mais reações dele. Jack Sparrow havia morrido. Arabella começou a chorar alto, e gritar,até que Barbossa atirou nela também. A moça viu tudo escurecer e..."._

- Aaaaaaaaah! – gritou Arabella, enquanto acordava.  
- O que houve, Bell? –perguntou Jack, que acordou com os gritos de sua mate.  
- Eu tive um pesadelo, Jack. –e a moça começou a chorar. – Eu sonhei que lutávamos com Barbossa e nós tínhamos morrido, e...

Ele apoiou a cabeça da moça em seu peito, tentando acalmar ela.  
- Foi apenas um sonho, Bella. Um sonho. – e ela parou de chorar. –Vamos, agora, tente dormir.  
Ela deitou ainda soluçando e Jack começou a acariciar os cabelos ruivos da moça até ela cair no sono. Ele, ao contrário, não conseguiu mais dormir. Pensava o tempo todo no sonho de Arabella. Pensava em Arabella ser morta por Barbossa. Pior, pensava na possibilidade de _ser_ morto pelas mãos do seu pior amotinado. Isso ficou na cabeça de Jack durante toda a madrugada; Até que ele resolveu mexer no baú, avaliá-lo por uma única vez. Ele estava na mesinha de canto. O pirata a carregou para a sua escrivaninha. Revirou-o para todos os lados. Até que virou de cabeça para baixo e lá, viu desenhado um mapa. E havia um X nele. O X ficava na França. Especificamente num teatro que ficava perto do porto. Jack quase deu um pulo de alegria, mas isso faria Arabella acordar. Tratou de ir para o timão, começar a viagem.

Arabella acordou por volta de dez horas da manhã. Ela ouviu uma confusão de pessoas do lado de fora da cabine. Trocou de roupa e saiu. Lá, encontrou Gibbs gritando, os outros marujos estavam uns ajeitando as velas e Jack estava no leme, controlando o Pérola, com um sorriso de orelha á orelha. Ela subiu as escadas e foi falar com ele:  
- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Já sei aonde ir: França! –disse ele

- França?! Mas, como você descobriu? –exclamou ela

- Ah, essas coisas só eu consigo, amor. –disse ele, com sarcasmo.

- Vamos deixar de soberba para depois. Exatamente é aonde esse tal porto? –disse Arabella.

- É... bem.. não sei. –respondeu ele.

- Ahá! Então o senhor "só- eu -consigo" não sabe onde está indo! –e Arabella deu uma gargalhada.

- Claro que sei, estou indo para a França.

- Mas não sabe nem ao menos que parte do país.

- No mínimo sei algo a mais do que você!

- Você e seu orgulho novamente...

- Não fui eu quem começou a discussão. Se não consegue aceitar minhas vitórias não devia estar em meu navio.

Arabella não conseguia pensar em nada, deu um leve tapa na cara de Jack, leve mesmo, parecia não querer machucá-lo. Depois desceu a seu quarto e lá começou a pensar.

Depois de uns vinte minutos, Bella subiu e foi falar com Jack:

- Acho melhor nós pararmos para abastecer. Estamos ficando sem água...

- Pra que? –perguntou Jack, com uma careta

- ... e acredito que o rum deve estar acabando. –terminou ela

- Pararemos no próximo porto disponível.  
Ela sentou na lateral do navio, olhou para ele e disse:  
- Jackie, eu te conheço bem e sei quando mente. Então me diga: eu, sendo mulher, não sou muito forte e não tenho muita experiência em ser pirata. Por que ainda me deixa fazer parte da tripulação?

- Ora, porque... porque... você me serve.  
- Como assim "você me serve"?

- Quando minha cabeça está fraca de idéias, eu recorro a você.

- Aye. Mas acho ainda que esse não é o principal motivo. –disse Bell com um sorriso

- Conte-me, amor.

- Acho que você é um homem bom, Jack. Você não seria capaz de simplesmente me jogar por aí.

- Tudo prova o contrário. –disse ele, sorrindo.

- Mas eu acredito que lá no fundo, no fundo mesmo, você ainda tem um pouco de benevolência. –disse ela com um sorriso.

- Benevolência? –se perguntaram os curiosos Pintel e Ragetti que ouviam, como sempre, a conversa dos outros.

- Bondade. –o capitão respondeu. Os dois piratas se olharam com um ar de dúvida de como ele havia entendido o que Bella tinha dito.

Naquele final de tarde, ninguém estava agitado ou animado. Alguns marujos estavam deitados no convés, outros desciam para pegar o resto de bebida que ainda havia, Arabella estava no mesmo lugar que estava de manhã, agora estava levemente recostada e lia o seu livro e Jack continuava no leme. Até que Arabella viu um barco que se aproximava. Ela exclamou:  
- Temos companhia!!

- São piratas! –disse Gibbs.

Jack olhou e gritou:

- Carregar canhões!

- O que? –perguntou Pintel  
- Talvez nós iremos precisar. –disse ele

Dali a alguns instantes o navio já estava do lado deles e um homem barbudo e gordo, com um sotaque espanhol deu um berro:  
- Jack Sparrow?!

- Capitão! –a surpresa estava na voz que o consertava: Arabella.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow?! –repetiu o homem.  
Jack havia se escondido e ele reapareceu, com um sorriso sem graça.  
- Capitão Juan Hugo. –disse Jack.  
- Você o conhece? –perguntou Arabella, apontando o dedo para o cidadão.  
O homem tratou de responder:  
- O seu amiguinho me insultou muito uma vez. E ainda me roubou 250 xelins.

- Eu não roubei –disse Jack –Peguei emprestado, emprestado sem permissão.

- Ora, seu insolente! –gritou ele. – Apontar canhões.  
- Jack! –gritou Bella  
- Fogo. –disse ele

- Fogo! –gritou Bell

- Fogo! –disse Gibbs.  
- Fogo! –disse o contra-mestre do outro navio.

Os dois começaram a travar uma batalha. Estilhaços de madeira voavam para todos os lados. Vários marujos, inclusive Bella foram atingidos pelas lascas de madeira. A moça havia ganhado um corte na altura da sobrancelha. Depois de alguns minutos, o navio inimigo acabou sendo vencido. Estava praticamente sem marujos e navio estava destruído. Só havia o capitão em boas condições, então Arabella passou para o navio, apontou sua espada para ele, e ele disse:  
- Parola!  
- O que? –disse a moça

- Parola! Garota tonta, não sabe o que é Parola?

- É claro que sei. Venha comigo. –os dois passaram de volta pro Pérola. Jack viu sua mate com o capitão e perguntou:  
- O que ele está fazendo aqui?  
- Ele invocou a Parola. –disse Bella, com a espada no pescoço do capitão Juan

- Parola?  
- O direito de falar com o capitão, e...  
- Aye, aye, sei o que é Parola, mas é... que diabos ele quer falar comigo?

A moça o empurrou com força contra Jack e o homem se ajoelhou na frente dele e começou a falar:  
- Por favor, me deixe ir, Jack.  
- Para o senhor é Capitão Sparrow. E eu não vou ter pena nenhuma de você. –ele sacou a sua pistola e apontou para ele  
- Jack, o código! Você não pode matá-lo! Ele ainda está sobre a Parola.

- Eu conheço muito bem o código. E você não é nem pirata para fazer valer o código.

- Eu não sou pirata? –disse ela com raiva.  
- Você acha que merece ser chamada como tal?

- Discutiremos depois, agora... vamos, deixe o homem ir.  
- O que? –disse Jack

- Não vê que a melhor solução? O perdão se ganha com perdão, é o que dizia meu pai. –disse ela, olhando par o pobre pirata ajoelhado –E... sei que você não é louco de me contrariar, não é, amor?

- Então que seja. –Jack revirou seus olhos e olhou para Juan –Só ficará livre porque minha cara colega "delicadamente" sugeriu.

- Obrigado, moça. –ele beijou o sapato de Arabella, que olhou com nojo e disse:

- De nada, agora vá logo, antes que eu mude de idéia. –ele saiu correndo e foi para o que restava do seu navio. Todos ficaram em silêncio, até Arabella gritar:  
- Estão olhando o que? Ao trabalho, homens!  
- Ouviram a moça –disse Gibbs –Ao trabalho!

Ela desceu para a sua cabine e deitou no sofá. Uma mini-Bella apareceu no ombro direto e disse:  
- Sabe o que eu percebi? – disse a mini

- Que ele é durão, mas morre de medo de você, viu? –disse uma nova, que apareceu no outro ombro.

- Vão embora! –disse Arabella

As duas sumiram e deixaram Arabella sozinha. Ela acabou caindo no sono ali mesmo.


	10. Uma pequena parada

Como era de se esperar, os marujos estavam sofrendo com a falta do rum

Como era de se esperar, os marujos estavam sofrendo com a falta do rum. Então Jack resolveu ancorar o navio próximo de um porto desconhecido, nem eles sabiam qual era:  
- Que lugar é esse? –perguntou Bell, que olhava para o porto.

- Não sei. Acredito que nunca passei por aqui. –disse Jack.  
Gibbs apareceu do lado de Jack e perguntou:  
- Preparar armas?

- Aye. –respondeu o capitão

- Como assim? Nos não vamos assaltar esse porto, vamos?- perguntou Bell

- Claro que não. Iremos pedir educadamente para que eles nos dêem coisas. –disse Jack, sinicamente

- Isso é crime, sabia? – disse a moça, olhando para Jack.

- Melhor ainda! –disse ele sorrindo

Ela pensou e disse:

- Eu... nunca lutei, realmente. –disse a moça

- Ora, sempre há uma primeira vez pra tudo. –disse ele.

Eles bolaram todo um plano para conseguir o que precisavam: Arabella iria de bote primeiro, se certificaria de que o porto era tranqüilo e abriria uma sombrinha, como uma espécie de sinal:

- Mas por que eu? –perguntou a moça, que se indignava.  
- Porque você é mulher e não teriam coragem de machucá-la. –disse Gibbs

- Ou teriam? – sussurrava Ragetti para Pintel

A moça olhou preocupada para Jack:

- Então, pelo menos, mande alguém comigo! –disse a moça, que parecia estar dando uma ordem.

O grupo todo, inclusive Bella, olhou para o capitão. Ele rebateu:

- Ragetti irá com você.

O homem engasgou, mas foi cumprir a ordem que lhe foi dada.

Arabella vestiu um vestido, Ragetti foi devidamente arrumado e os dois desceram no bote. Arabella gritou ainda quando estavam perto do barco:

- A sombrinha!! –todos se voltaram para a sombrinha que a moça esqueceu. Gibbs a pegou e a arremessou. A moça esticou os braços e pegou a coisa. Ela sorriu e Ragetti começou a remar para longe.

Lá, logo quando embarcaram no porto, foram cercados por homens, e um deles, com um sotaque português perguntou:  
- Quem são vocês?

- Você entende minha língua? –perguntou Bella

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Deixe tudo comigo. –sussurrou Arabella para Ragetti – Olá, sou Ludmila Lucas e esse meu marido, Ronald Lucas.

Ragetti ameaçou falar algo, mas Arabella o cortou:

- Ele é mudo, sabe? –disse a moça, olhando para o homem do olho de madeira

- O que vocês querem aqui?

- Nosso navio acabou de naufragar, e eu procuro algum lugar para ficar. Onde é que estamos?

- Aqui é conhecido como Brasil, colônia de Portugal.

- Ah... Aqui vocês têm rum?!

- Temos, no armazém, junto com a comida e com o vinho, porquê?

- Nada, nada... –e a moça abriu sua sombrinha. – Caso estejamos feridos, eu faria o curativo com rum. Mas acho que estamos bem, não é amor?

Ragetti acenou com a cabeça.

Naquele instante, Jack, Gibbs e o resto da tripulação desceram e o capitão alertou:

- Fiquem todos calmos, estamos saqueamos o porto!

Todos começaram a colocar a espada no pescoço dos homens do porto. Arabella virou para Jack e disse:  
- Minha espada! –sussurrou a moça para Jack. Ele passou a espada para ela e o homem que os ajudou disse:

- Deixem a moça e seu marido em paz!

- Na verdade... –começou ela. A moça tirou seu vestido e por baixo, havia uma roupa pirata. A moça soltou o cabelo, colocou uma bandana e terminou: –Eu sou uma deles. –disse ela num tom sínico

Ragetti também tirou o casaco, desarrumou o cabelo e mostrou que também era pirata

- Traidores! –disse o homem –Principalmente a mocinha!

Ela sorriu:

- Ora, pirata!

Jack disse:

- Vamos tampar a boca deles, amarrá-los e vamos pegar o que precisamos.

Pegaram um pedaço de cortina velha que estava no chão e foram rasgando: um pedaço eles usavam para amarrar as mãos e os pés e outro para tapar a boca. Quando terminaram, Arabella se adiantou:  
- Metade de nós vai para o armazém, e metade para o arsenal. Sugiro que os homens mais fortes vão para o arsenal.

Quando se reuniram de novo, todos estavam carregados de coisas. Conseguiram vários barris de rum, várias balas de canhões, espadas, vinho, comida; Jack trazia um baú. Arabella virou os olhos e Jack deu a Gibbs o baú. Todos haviam já subido, faltavam apenas Arabella e Jack, quando o homem que ajudou Bella tirou com a boca o pano e gritou:  
-Socorro!!

Jack olhou para Gibbs e disse:  
- Sigam o código!!

O Pérola já tomava distância quando começaram a aparecer homens armados com espadas; Arabella sacou sua espada e foi a primeira a atacar. Nem parecia que nunca havia lutado. Seus movimentos eram rápidos e impressionavam Jack. Ele também começou a atacar. Depois de um tempo, Jack olhou para um bote e disse para Arabella:  
- Vem, eu tenho um plano.  
Ele pulou com a moça para o bote e começou a remar. Os homens também pegaram botes e foram atrás deles. Estavam perto do Pérola, quando Jack levantou e disse:  
- Cavalheiros, esse é o dia em que vocês sempre se lembraram quando vocês quase capturaram... Capitão Jack Sparrow. – ele virou o bote, fazendo ele e a moça caírem na água. Lá embaixo, fez um sinal para a moça nadar para o navio. Conseguiram distrair os homens, que já que estavam indo embora. Subiram no Pérola, encharcados, e Arabella espirrava de frio. Ela foi para o quarto para de trocar de roupa. Ele desceu, encharcado mesmo, para tomar rum.

Naquela noite, Jack e Arabella resolveram comemorar o bom saque que fizeram. Ela havia levado várias frutas e vinho para a cabine, e ele levou o baú que achara e os dois sentaram no chão para comer. Os dois caiam na gargalhada enquanto Arabella contava como enganou os homens:

- Tinha que ver a cara do Ragetti quando disse que ele era mudo! –e os dois riam muito

Quando ela terminou de contar a historia, disse:

- Realmente, essa é a vida que eu sempre quis pra mim! – disse Bella, sorrindo, com uma taça cheia de vinho na mão.

- Só um minuto. – disse ele. Ficou olhando de um lado para o outro, como se procurasse algo. Achou uma pá, colocou-a sobre o cadeado, bateu nele e conseguiu abrir. Ele se ajoelhou e Arabella se ajoelhou do lado dele. Quando ele abriu, os dois ficaram boquiabertos. Arabella nunca havia visto tanta jóia na vida dela. Ela começou a colocar uns anéis e colocou um colar de ouro com uma pedra de esmeralda na ponta. Jack pegou alguns anéis e pegou, também, uma coroa de ouro cravejada de diamantes. Colocou na cabeça e deitou no sofá, com um ar superior. Quando Arabella viu, deu uma risada, se curvou aos pés dele e disse:

- Ó, majestade, o que esta sua pobre serva pode fazer por você?

- Acho que só uma coisa, amor. - ele levantou, pulou na cama e alisou a colcha, como um sinal.

- Você me dá nojo, sabia? -a moça fez uma cara de desaprovação e bebeu um grande gole de vinho.

- Pelo menos te causo uma reação forte. –disse sorriu

- O seu cinismo é uma coisa repugnante. –disse ela

- Mas foi por ele que você se encantou, querida. –ele deu outro sorriso

- Os reis não devem se relacionar com suas súditas. –voltou ela a brincar - E também não fazê-las de escravas.

- Não estou fazendo você de escrava, estou? E sobre o outro ponto, e quanto ao rei Henrique XVIII e Ana Bolena?

Ela deu uma risada baixa e voltou a mexer no baú. Ela pegou uma sacola pequena de pano que estava no baú e viu que lá tinham duas argolas de prata. A moça experimentou e pegou o espelho que estava em cima de mesinha. Caíram como uma luva na moça.

Uns minutos depois, Jack encheu sua taça e a de Arabella e disse:

- A nossa vitória! –disse ele

- Aye, saúde! –os dois bateram a taça. Arabella ria feito boba. Ela mesma disse:

- Melhor eu ir dormir. Acho que o vinho esta fazendo efeito. Dê-me licença?

Ele saiu do quarto por alguns minutos e voltou. A moça disse:

- Já arrumei o sofá pra você.

- Ah, Bella me concede então apenas um desejo: Deixa eu dormir na sua cama hoje?

- E eu, durmo aonde? No sofá?

- Não, dorme na cama também –ela cruzou os braços – Mas juro que vou respeitar seus limites.

- Devo estar enlouquecendo... Tudo bem! – ele tirou as botas, tirou o casaco e se jogou na cama. A moça deitou em seguida, mas de costas pra ele.

Não demorou e os dois caíssem no sono. Jack, durante a noite, passou o braço pela cintura da moça. Ela estava tão apagada que nem percebeu.


End file.
